Push: BTR Style!
by Panda Crayon
Summary: This story takes place in the Push universe where people have special psychic abilities. When the division try to get all the Pushers left, kendall must protect his pregnant girlfriend Jo. He gets help along the way. Will the division get Jo?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!(: I know that I have other stories in progress, but I wanted to start another story. I'm gonna need OCs for this story.(: just to make it more interesting. I'll post the app if I get enough people that want to send one in.

The story takes place in the "Push" universe. I love that movie, so in this Fanfic all the guys have abilities that make them different from normal humans.

Here's the plot:

The division, a government agency that is trying to perfect a drug that enhances a persons ability, has started hunting down anyone and everyone who has special abilities. When everyone found out about it, they went into hiding. But the division can easily find them using Sniffers. Most people that hid were caught and executed, the surviving people were smart and ran.

Kendall Knight is a skilled mover, he's found refuge in an asian society in downtown LA. He lives with his little sister Katie, she's a mover as well but isn't as skilled as her brother, and his pregnant girlfriend Jo. Jo is a very talented Pusher, but since she has gotten pregnant she's noticed her powers have been fading away slowly.

Kendall has met three others who are like him. Carlos Garcia is a Sniff, he works at a small noodle shack. James Diamond is a skilled Shadow, he uses his abilities to help hide others, for a fair price. Logan Mitchell is a Stitch with years of experience, he uses his powers for good, no profit.

The number of pushers have been decreasing over the years, and the division have noticed. They are gathering the remaining pushers to try and preserve the pusher ability. They have knowledge of Jo and are going to stop at nothing to get ahold of the pregnant girl. Kendall and his friends will try their best to protect Jo. They'll be aided by friends they have met through the years.

So how's the plot? Interested in submitting an oc? Let me know in a review! :D And I'm going to post info of the abilities in the "Push" universe.

Types of Superhumans

Watchers

Watchers have the ability to foresee the future to varying degrees. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, Watchers' visions of the future in their direct sphere of influence are subject to frequent shifting.

Movers

Movers are powerful telekinetics who are trained to identify the specific atomic frequency of a given material and alter the gravitational field around it, usually causing the nearby air to appear warped. This allows them to move both animate and inanimate objects. Advanced Movers can work at the molecular level, creating protective force fields in the air around them or to reinforce punches and other strikes to make them stronger.

Pushers

Pushers have the ability to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of other people in order to manipulate them. The skill level of the Pusher determines how many people the Pusher is able to control at one time, and how vivid the implanted memories are. A powerful Pusher can push a large group of people at the same time, basically creating a personal army. A Pusher is able to make a person do anything the Pusher desires, even commit suicide. A Pusher's eyes indicate how powerful they are: their pupils will dilate to certain degrees depending on how powerful the push is (for example, Henry Carver's eyes are rendered completely black, signifying that he is an extremely able and effective Pusher).

Bleeders

Bleeders have the ability to emit high-pitched sonic vibrations that cause ruptures in a target's blood vessels. While using this ability, their pupils turn into vertical slits, like a snake's, because of synthetic materials implanted in them to protect the blood vessels from the effects of their own ability. They are also sometimes known as Screechers or Screamers.

Sniffs

Sniffs are highly developed psychometrics who can track the location of people or objects over varying distances. Like bloodhounds, their ability is increased if they have tactile access to an object that has been in direct contact with the subject. Sniffs receive information in the form of images, which is why identifiable landmarks help increase their effectiveness.

Shifters

Shifters can temporarily alter the appearance of an object by manipulating the patterns of light interacting with it. Once the illusion is established, it remains with the object for a short period of time. For example, a Shifter could touch a one dollar bill and alter it to appear as a one hundred dollar bill until the effect expires. The object shifted must have roughly the same dimensions as the object it is shifted into. The length of time that the effect will last is based on the Shifter's experience and ability.

Wipers

Wipers are skilled at either temporarily or permanently erasing memory, an invaluable asset in espionage. Experience will dictate the accuracy of their wipes, though there is always the danger that they will eliminate a desired memory.

Shadows

Shadows are trained to block the vision of other clairvoyants such as Sniffs, making any subject within their target radius appear "dark". Experience will enhance the size of the area they can shadow and the intensity of their shielding effect. Shadows need to be awake to manifest their ability, so it is common for a detail of two Shadows to operate in shifts while protecting a person or object for extended periods. Most Shadows are effective only against Sniffs, but some extremely powerful Shadows are able to block even Watchers.

Stitches

Stitches are psychic surgeons trained to quickly reconstruct cells to their previous or healthy state. Using only their hands, they can heal and even "unheal" whatever they have done. For more detailed work, Stitches use a silver based cream on their hands which acts as a conductor for their ability.

Phasers'," who can pass through solid objects,

"Porters," who can teleport,


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Labor Day everyone! :D

Ok, I'm going to post up an app so you guys can submit an OC. I'm looking for more than just love interests for the guys, I'm also looking for any love interests for Katie and Camille, agents in the Division (need bad guys!), and other psychics that the guys know. So I would LOVE it if there were both guy and girl Ocs submitted. (:

You guys will probably hate me but I was going to make Logan homosexual in this story. So if you want to be his love interest you got to submit a guy Oc.

I'm going to list the characters and their abilities.

Kendall: Mover

James: Shadow

Logan: Stitch

Carlos: Sniff

Jo: Pusher

Katie: Mover

Mama Knight: Mover (but the division has her)

The Jennifers: Three Watchers (One cannot hear, the other can't speak, and one's blind; hear, speak, and see no evil.)

Camille: Watcher

I'll add more characters later. :b So here's the app.

-General info-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Psychic ability:

Personality:

Bio:

Side: (Division, neutral, or BTRs side?)

Crush: (optional)

Sexuality: (Hetero, Homo, Bi. I want diverse characters :b)

-Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Face:

Body:

Height:

Weight:

Anything else?: (glasses, freckles, etc.)

-Other info-

Fav. Food:

Least fav. Food:

Hobbies:

Fav. Color:

Talents:

Family: (Names, relation, and age please)

Fav. Weather:

Fears:

Anything else?: (Anything you want to add?)

It's a simple app, nothing way over the top. :3 So post the app in a review. Deadline's in a couple of days. So get cracking! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody!(: just posting up a couple of my own characters. Most of them will be neutral or bad guys. :b feel free to read the info of the enemies BTR will have during this story.(:

1. Venus

-General info-

Name: Vanessa Lovehart (Code name: Venus)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Birthday: February 20

Psychic ability: Pusher

Personality: Vanessa is a very talkative, social girl with a flirtacious attitude. She uses her looks to get what she wants.

Bio: Vanessa was born to a rich life. Her mother and father were very wealthy. She lived with her parents until she was thirteen, then she ran away from home because the rich and easy life wasn't for her. She wanted to live on her own and work for money. One night while walking in the streets she bumped into a watcher that worked for the division. He saw that she would be a great Pusher, so he took her in. She showed exponential skills at a young age, and was one of the few survivors that survived the injection the Division had made to boost the abilities of those injected. She's one of the last remaining pushers, and is willing to help the division out for giving her all this great power. She's the big boss' right hand man, er girl.

Side: Division

Crush: Shares an attraction with James, but ignores it because he's helping protect Jo.

Sexuality: She goes both ways. ;b Bi.

-Appearance-

Hair: Vanessa has long scarlet red hair, it reaches five inches past her shoulders. She has side swept bangs the cover her forehead, her hairs straight.

Eyes: Almond shape. They're a shade of magenta. They're Magenta because that's a side effect from the drug injection. When she uses her pusher ability her eyes go fully black.

Face: Heart shaped, "sexy" mole above her lips,

Body: she has lightly tanned skin. She has a fit body with muscles because she works out and trains.

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 127 lbs.

Anything else?: Glasses.

-Other info-

Fav. Food: Dumplings

Least fav. Food: Onions

Hobbies: Working for the division, training, ballet, and reading.

Fav. Color: Red

Talents: She's really good at seducing people. She has her powers to thank for that. That's why she's Venus.

Family: Arielle Lovehart, Mother 45, Johnathan Lovehart, Father 48, Lucy Lovehart, Sister 12.

Fav. Weather: Cold weather. She loves to wear her winter boots.

Fears: Rejection, her powers fading away, heights

Anything else?: She comes off as a cold hearted biotch, but if anyone ever gets to know her she'll be nice.

2. Oracle

-General info-

Name: Allison Edwards (codename: Oracle)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Birthday: July 5

Psychic ability: Watcher

Personality: Alli is an optimistic young female. She's very nice to anyone, even her enemies. She's too friendly. She butts heads with Vanessa a lot.

Bio: Alli grew up in an orphanage. She knew she was special when she was young because she started having visions of the future. She knew she was going to be adopted by the division, she waited for them to come for her. Alli's very loyal and grateful to the division, so she uses her powers to help them. She's another one that survived the injection of the super drug. She's the big boss' right hand, along with Vanessa.

Side: Division

Crush: No one. Yet. ;b

Sexuality: Heterosexual

-Appearance-

Hair: Alli has long jet black hair, its cut like the emo/scene layered look, with silver streaks on her bottom layer of hair. She usually has her hair down, unless on an asignment then she ties it up.

Eyes: Almond shape. Alli's eyes are lime green.

Face: Heart shape. She always has eye liner and mascara on. Has a sexy mole on her lip like Vanessa, but on the other side.

Body: Alli has a petite hour glass figure.

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 125 lbs

Anything else?: A tattoo of a heart with barb wire around it on her wrists.

-Other info-

Fav. Food: Rice

Least fav. Food: Beef

Hobbies: styling hair, reading peoples fortunes for money, draws, and swimming.

Fav. Color: Black, Silver, Purple, Pale blue

Talents: She's flexible, the drug injected in her allows her to have visions that go way into the future, but they aren't always right because thoughts are constantly changed.

Family: (Names, relation, and age please)

Alli doesn't know her family because she was an orphan.

Fav. Weather: Thunder storms

Fears: deep waters, closed spaces (she's clusterphobic), and death.

Anything else?: Alli dresses in lolita clothes, or emo/scene outfits.

3. Bloodshot

-General info-

Name: Aaron Runners (code name: bloodshot)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Birthday: January 28

Psychic ability: Mover

Personality: Aarons the male equavelent to Vanessa. He's a big flirt and knows how to sweet talk his way out of anything. He has a lot of swag. ;D

Bio: Aaron's parents worked at the division. He grew up knowing what the division was, and later joined in. He was a test subject that survived the drug injection. His parents were against it, and the division had them killed. Aaron's unaware of his parents' fate, he believes they were killed in action while on a mission. He's loyal to the division because the orginization is his family now. He's the big boss' left hand man.

Side: Division

Crush: Anyone who catches his attention. (Possibly might make him Logans love interest. :b)

Sexuality: Bisexual

-Appearance-

Hair: Aaron has dirty blond hair. If he doesn't put and gel on his hair then its messy and covers his forehead, but not his eyes.

Eyes: Almond shape. Aarons eyes are red. Side affect of the drug.

Face: Aaron has a handsome face, big chin

Body: Muscular but slim, he doesn't want to look like he takes steroids.

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 165 lbs.

Anything else?: Glasses, and contacts to change his eye color to blue

-Other info-

Fav. Food: Steak

Least fav. Food: Cake

Hobbies: Working out, running, Mixed martial arts, and he worries about his hair.

Fav. Color: Blue, Green, and red

Talents: He's a skilled mover, he knows how to fight, MMA, very fast.

Family: (Names, relation, and age please)

His parents died. The division is the closest thing he has to a family.

Fav. Weather: Sunny. He goes for a run.

Fears: Calories, being unfit, rejection.

Anything else?: Nope.

4. Snoopy

-General info-

Name: "Gizmo" (Code name: Snoopy)

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Birthday: August 30

Psychic ability: Shifter

Personality: Gizmo loves attention. He tries his best to get anybody's attention. He's also a prankster. Always using his Shifter ability to get a laugh.

Bio: Gizmo was the son of a mechanic. His father tought him everything he knows about fixing vehichles. His father was also a shifter, he would trick people into buying an old piece of junk car by shifting its appearence to look like a new ride. His father messed with the wrong people, so he was shot. His father was shot in front of him. He was found by Aaron, Alli, and Vanessa. They took him in and added him as a fourth member to their squad. He survived the power booster injection.

Side: Division

Crush: no one yet. Maybe Katie later in the story? Idk yet. :b

Sexuality: He's Hetero.

-Appearance-

Hair: He has brown hair, it was cut into a fade but his hairs growing. He always has a pair of goggles.

Eyes: Oval shaped. His eyes are yellow.

Face: He still has a clean baby face. Alli told him he's gonna be a real heartbreaker once he's older.

Body: Gizmo is skinny, with visible little muscle.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Anything else?: Goggles

-Other info-

Fav. Food: Pizza

Least fav. Food: Vegetables

Hobbies: Fixing up trucks, pranking people, joke around, service the division.

Fav. Color: Black and blue

Talents: He's a great mechanic, he's a powerful shifter, he can make an airplane look like a ufo if he wanted to.

Family: (Names, relation, and age please)

His dad is dead.

Fav. Weather: Rain

Fears: Fire, being yelled at, war

Anything else?: Gizmo can pick locks.

There ya go guys! :D these four are gonna be the ones going after Jo. I could use some more division bad guys, maybe like three more.(: But no one that survived the drug injection please, kind of want to keep that to this group and the upper bosses at the division. Xb You can enter a possible love interest for them if you'd like. :b


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, just posting up the results of the OC entry contest. It was hard but I chose my OCs. So here are the results.

Effie Dasa submitted by Bless the broken road – Shifter

Antonio 'Toni' Gray and Savannah 'Vanna' Daily submitted by Love my friends and others – Porter and Phaser

Morgan Amelia Ride submitted by 1 – Wiper

Brock Richardson submitted by Outstanding Anime1 – Bleeder

Sophie Sertori submitted by WallaWallaBingBang – Pusher

Arianna Michelle Diamond submitted by Curlylocks4232 – Mover

Madeline 'Maddy' Hale and Caleb Ethan Hunter submitted by MaddyB3 – Watcher and Porter

Danielle 'Dani' Jay Starr submitted by bluedragonflycutie – Shadow

Sorry if you didn't get picked guys. Trying to get one of each power. Its ok if there isn't any stitches or sniffs. There's two porters because I decided they'd be a rare superhuman. I'll post the chapter up soon. But if it isn't too much trouble could those of you who won the contest submit something to me through PM? It'll be really quick. (:

Since you guys are all on BTR's side, I'll need to know how y'all met each other, oh and I decided James, Carlos, and Logan have no love interest. Yet. ;b So if your character has a crush on either of them have a chance to end up with him.

How your character met BTR:

Where they live:

How they act around the guys:

Does your character work?:

Where do your character and BTR usually hang out?:

Please send the info through PM. Or you could post a review.(: I'll start on the first chapter soon! :b


	5. Chapter 5

The front doors of the knight residence flew open. A young Kendall and Katie came running out and started for the neighborhood. They were running for their lives, the division had learned about them and their mother. Their mom stayed behind to fight off the division for as long as she could while Kendall and Katie ran to safety. It wasn't long after they started running that they started being persued. The division sent out a squad of gifted children to go after the fleeing Knights.

Kendall was running, holding Katie's hands and not looking back. He had tears running down his face, he knew that was going to be the last time he saw his mother. He stopped in the middle of the streets when he saw two little girls dance and skip out onto the middle of the street. They dressed different from the kids that lived in the streets, so Kendall knew right away they weren't from here. The two girls stopped dancing and looked over to Kendall and Katie. The siblings just stood and watched, they were frozen with fear.

The two girls had different colored eyes. One had magenta eyes and the other had lime green eyes. They stared at the two in front of them, and they both let out a smile and held their hands out, "Want to play?"

Kendall glared at the two girls and quickly knew it would be a bad idea to go with them. He used his Mover ability and tossed a giant log at the girls. The girls smiled and danced away, avoiding the log. Kendall stared in shock, how did they know when to move out of the way.

The green eyed girl stopped dancing and looked over to kendall. "I can see everything. Better start running,"

Kendall raised an eyebrow but noticed the other girl had already made her way to him. He was now staring at a pair of magenta eyes. Her eyes quickly went black, and suddenly Kendall forgot everything. The girl used her Pusher ability to push false memories into Kendalls head.

Kendall let go of Katie's hand and rubbed the red headed girls cheeks, and the girl just smiled. She made Kendall believe that she was his girlfriend.

Katie watched the scene unfold and couldn't believe Kendall. Then she figured the girl was a pusher. Katie backed up a bit and glared at the girl her brother was currently all over.

The green eyed female had a vision and spoke out to warn her comrade, "watch ou-"

She didn't warn her friend in time. Katie moved her hand and the red headed female went flying. Katie smiled, she actually saved her brother for once. She grabbed Kendalls hand and quickly started running, stopping to slap him to get him back to his senses.

The red headed girl landed on a pile of boxes. She got up and glared at her teammate who was running up to her, "what the heck Alli? What kind of Watcher are you, how did you not see that coming?" She got up and dusted herself off.

The green eyed female rolled her eyes, "I tried to warn you. It isn't my fault you were all flirtacious with our target to notice his little sister was next to him."

"Whatever,"

"Yeah, so open your eyes next time Vanessa."

Vanessa stopped and glared at Allison. "Look here sugar queen, it was obviously both our faults. So let's build a bridge, get over it, and get our targets."

Alli rolled her lime green eyes. She didn't want to be wrong, but Vanessa was right. They had to hurry and try to catch them, "let's hurry, we got to get them before Aaron and Gizmo do."

Vanessa and Allison were part of an elite team in the division. They were young, currently 14, but their abilities far surpassed those of adults. Vanessa was a pusher, Alli was a watcher, and their teammates Aaron, 14, was a mover, and Gizmo, 10, was a shifter. They're powerful because they survived an injection of a super drug the division made to boost someones abilities.

Alli and Vanessa started running towards Kendall and Katie. Alli glanced at Vanessa, "we better hurry. Aaron and Gizmo already have sight of them."

Kendall and Katie were still on the run, moving through crowds of people. They were heading to an address their mother gave them before they started running. Kendall and Katie hid behind a dumpster in an alley way and looked at the address.

"We're almost there Kendall! Mom said once we get to the address that we'll be safe."

"That's good. I'm tired of running."

They two siblings rested and caught their breath. They were getting up to leave when the dumpster they were hiding behind lifted up from the ground.

Kendall gulped, "K-katie? Are you making the dumpster move?"

Katie shook her head, "No. I th-thought you were."

"Found you!" Yelled out a voice.

The siblings turned around and were face to face with another teenager. This time it was a male, and his eyes were red.

Kendall quickly put himself in front of his little sister. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his little sister, she was the only thing he had left. Kendall and the mysterious male stared at eachother before Kendall decided to use his powers to give the guy a shove. The male went flying but he caught himself with his own pusher abilities and smirked at Kendall. Kendall knew he was no match, so he turned to Katie and gave her a hug, "go to that address Katie. Run and don't look back. Don't worry about me, all that matters is you making it."

Katie felt water coming to her eyes, "N-no kendall! We just lost mom, I don't want to lose you too!"

Kendall wiped her tears from her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I Love you Katie." He then gave her a push and katie went sliding down the alley. "Run!"

Katie quickly got up and started running. She had tears streaming down her face.

Kendall sighed in relief, at least his little sister would get away. Then his attention was brought back to the other male.

"How sweet. Don't worry Kendall, your sister will be joining you as soon as I'm down with you."

Kendall glared at the red eyed male and went running towards him, ready to punch his face out. He was stopped however when he felt his body tense up. He couldn't move, and his body was levitating off the ground.

The red eyed male smirked and was joined shortly by the two girls from earlier and a younger male. The teenage boy had Kendall floating in front of them. Kendall looked at all four of them, all they're eyes were different.

"At least we got him." Vanessa said moving a strand of hair from Kendalls face.

"The boss is going to be happy," said Alli.

"We did great!" Yelled out the little boy. Kendall wasn't sure what this little boys abilities were, but if he was in the same team as the other three, that must mean he's pretty powerful.

"Shut it guys. I'm the one who caught him." Aaron said smirking at kendall.

Kendall thought it was the end, but something strange happened.

The four kids suddenly went flying when a huge tent struck them. They flew across the road, and Kendall was released from Aarons hold. He looked in shock and turned to see a smiling Katie. "That's twice today bro. You owe me big time,"

Kendall smiled and ruffled his sisters hair. "Thanks Katie. Now let's go!" The two sibilings started running again.

Alli emerged from the russtling tent on the floor. "What just happened?"

Vanessa got up and glared at Alli, "you tell me. You're the watcher here, how did you not see that coming?"

"I was concentraited on Kendall, not the little girl. I can only focus on one target at a time."

"Just shut it you two, they got away. Now we got to look for them again." Ordered aaron.

Gizmo just sat on the floor and stared at the bickering teenagers.

Kendall and Katie made it to their destination. They knocked on the door and were welcomed by a group of older women. The one that opened the door walked the knight sibilings to the living room.

Kendall and Katie sat down and looked over to the ladies surrounding them.

"It's about time you two get here."

"Don't worry your little heads. I'm a shadow and I'll keep you two from being found by those bad kids." One of them mentioned.

"Hey Kendall, Katie. We were friends of your mother." One of them started.

Katie looked at each of the women sitting around her, she didn't recognize any of them.

"Your mother left specific instructions for us to follow. We're here to help you so the division will stop hunting you two down."

Kendall raised an eyebrow and spoke, "w-wait. How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I'm a wiper. I'll wipe out your memory temporarily so the watchers the division has watching you will lose sight. Our shadow will then keep you from being found, and our watcher will watch to see if the division gives up their search for you."

Kendall and Katie looked at eachother. They didn't want to forget their mother, but if they didn't then her sacrifice would have been for nothing.

Kendall turned to the lady and nodded his head, "alright. We'll do it."

The lady nodded and placed a hand on kendall's forehead. He took a deep breath then his mind went blank.

Alli stopped in her tracks, and the others stopped and turned to her. "I. . .I lost sight of Kendall Knight."

Aaron turned around, "what?"

Alli looked at her teammates, " I don't know how, but I can't see his future. It's like, he dissapeared from existance."

The group just stared at eachother, they all agreed to head back to HQ and report this.

-Notes-

Well there ya go guys!(: the first chapter. My fingers hurt from typing because I typed this on my blackberry during class.); the next chapter will be present day, four years into the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!(: I'm typing this on my blackberry during class, so please excuse any typos you might find along the way.); Well anyways here I go, hope the teacher doesn't hear all the button pushing coming from my desk. :o

Present day:

Crowds of people were roaming the streets of downtown asian town, Kendall Knight being one of them. He walked through the crowd with his hands locked with his girlfriends. Kendall had met Jo a couple years back when they were around sixteen. Now they were both eighteen, they had two long years together and were happy with one another. Jo recently found out she was pregnant. When Kendall found out he was over joyed. He immediatly dragged Jo out of their apartment so he could go share the news with his friends.

Kendall had already been a father for four years now, not literally. But he has been taking care of his younger sister Katie. Katie Knight was a fourteen year old girl, and although she is only fourteen she's very mature for her age.

The young couple finally reached their first stop, they stopped at a local noodle shop. Kendall and Jo sat down and were handed menus by a young latino.

"Hey Kendall. Haven't seen you around lately," said the tanned man.

Kendall let out a smile, "Good to see you too Carlos." The two did a handshake that Jo rolled her eyes too.

"Ha ha, sorry Jo. Nice seeing you too," Carlos said kissing Jo on the cheek.

"Hey Carlos." Jo said smiling as the latino gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

Kendall cleared his throat and Carlos's attention was brought back to him. "Guess what?"

Carlos thought for a second, "chicken butt?"

Kendalls face dropped. Same old Carlos.

"No Carlos, no chicken butt. But Jo is pregnant, and I'm happy to announce that I'm going to be a father in a few months." Kendall wrapped his arm around Jo and gave her a kiss.

Carlos gasped and gave his friends a quick hug, "congratulations guys! Tell you what, lunch is on me."

Kendall and Jo nodded at the idea. The three started having a conversation before they were interuppted by a stranger.

"So I couldn't help but over hear that you're pregnant. Congratulations!" A young woman spoke, grabbing a seat next to Jo.

Jo turned to the girl sitting next to her. The girl had long jet black hair with silver streaks, her outfit made her stand out, the girl used a black skirt, a black tank top, knee high fishnet stockings, combat boots, and she had armwarmers on, it was the middle of Summer. But the girls' eyes were what stood out, they were a shade of lime green.

Jo smiled at the stranger, "Thank you, and yes we're expecting a little one soon."

The girl smiled, "that's very. . .interesting."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "I guess? Anyways the names Jo, nice to meet you." She held her hand out.

"Name's Allison, but call me Alli." Alli shook her hand and got up from her seat, "I'm sorry but I must go. It was nice meeting you,"

Jo smiled and waved Alli goodbye, "Bye!"

Alli waved back, "See you soon!" Alli exited the store with a huge smirk on her face.

Jo turned back to Kendall and Carlos, they were already staring at her. She raised her eyebrow and gave them a smile, "what?"

"Do you know that girl, Jo?" Kendall asked

"No, we just met. She seems really friendly though," Jo answered as Carlos handed them their bowls of noodles.

"She had pretty eyes though," Carlos added, butting into their conversation.

Jo nodded and swallowed her noodles, "Yeah she did, never seen that shade of green before."

"What shade were they?"

"They were lime green, or like a very bright green." Jo answered, taking a spoon full of noodles into her mouth.

Kendall stared blankly at his bowl of noodles, why did the girl look so familiar? And her eyes, they weren't pretty like Jo and Carlos say, she had the cold eyes of a killer. Her eyes. Why did Kendall feel like he's seen the girl before.

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts when Jo waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Kendall you there?"

Kendall looked over to his girlfriend and smiled, "sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said James texted me. He's asking us if we're going to go by?" Jo said holding her phone out so Kendall could read the text.

' U guys gonna stop by? - James '

Kendall got up from his seat, "tell him yeah," he slid his fingers through Jo's and the couple headed off towards the doors. "See ya later Carlos!"

"Later Kendall! Later Jo!"

The young couple made their way towards James house when Jo noticed a certain tall young man. She started pulling her boyfriend and Kendall stopped in his tracks. He turned back and Jo pointed to the male standing in front of a magazine stand. Kendall rolled his eyes and started towards James. Why did he bother texting them if he wasn't even home?

As kendall and jo got closer they realized that their friend was talking to a young female. The young female had long scarlet red hair and they two were laughing and chatting about something. Kendall patted James on the back, he and the girl he was talking to turned around and looked at Kendall and Jo.

James placed the magazine he was reading back on the racks and greeted his friends. "Hey Kendall and Jo! I was just about to head home to meet you guys there."

"Sure James,"

James rolled his eyes then turned his attention towards the girl he was with. They exchanged a couple words before James turned back and introduced his friend, "Kendall, Jo this is Vanessa. Vanessa, this is Jo and Kendall."

The read headed girl smiled and held her hand out, "nice to meet you guys,"

Kendall and Jo took turns shaking her hand. When Kendall met with her eyes he realized they were a shade of magenta. This girl, Kendall couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like they have met somewhere before.

Kendall cleared his throat, "So Vanessa. Have we met somewhere before?"

Vanessa gave him a 'what the hell?' Kind of look before finally answering him, "N-no I don't think we have." She pulled out her phone and started dialing, "I'm sorry, but I really must go. See ya soon James," she gave James a quick hug and turned back to the couple. "See you two soon," she smirked and winked at them as she started walking away.

Jo stared at Vanessa as she dissapeared into the crowd. Vanessa was on the phone, and she turned back a couple of times. Jo glanced over to James, "who is she?"

James let out a sigh, "she's a girl I met here at the magazine stands. She comes here every Tuesday to get a US weekly. And this is where I bump into her,"

Kendall and Jo both rolled their eyes, and Jo glanced over to where she saw Vanessa dissapear into the crowd of people. There she saw Vanessa standing, staring at them. Vanessa waved at Jo and dissapeared from Jo's sight.

"Uhm, no offense James but that girl is all sorts of creepy." Jo said crossing her arms.

James chuckled, "I don't care as long as she's pretty."

Kendall laughed and gave his friend a gentle push, "same old James. Ha."

They all started towards James' house, chatting and talking up a storm along the way.

They eventually reached their destination and were about to go inside when they saw their friend Logan walking towards them. He was accompanied by a taller blonde male.

Kendall started waving to his friend, "Hey Logan! Long time no see,"

They could see Logans big smile in the distance. He waved back and started power walking to get to his friends faster.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you all again," Logan said with a big smile. He did his buddy handshake with Kendall and James, and gave a hug to Jo.

The blonde male he was walking with stopped, "I got to go. See you later?"

Logan smiled and nodded, "Alright, and yeah. See you soon."

The blonde male continued walking, as he passed Kendall he glared and looked away.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Ok? What's his problem?"

Logan shrugged, "That's Aaron, and he's usually kind to everyone. You must have done something to make him glare at you like that."

Kendall ignored it and the group went inside. He didn't know Aaron, so he didn't know why he was glaring at him.

"So? What's this big news you keep mentioning?" James asked as they sat down in the living room.

"Well. . . Jo and I are glad to announce that we're going to be parents." Kendall said with a huge smile on his face.

A smile came to both James' and Logan's faces. "Congratulations!" They both uttered out.

The guys started talking about being a father when Jo's phone vibrated. She looked at her phone and it was a message from Camielle. She smiled, "oh a message from Camielle." She opened the message and read it. Her face suddenly changed and she dropped her phone, "Kendall! Kendall we have to get out of here. Now!"

All the guys looked at Jo with a confused look, "W-wait a minute Jo. We just got here, and I do-" Kendall was shut up by Jo showing him her message.

'Run! You guys aren't safe right now. Get everyone and get out of there, bad people are going to try and get you. - Camielle'

Kendall quickly rose from the couch and grabbed Jo's hand. They rushed towards the door, James and Logan right behind them. Kendall reached for the door handle when Jo's phone vibrated again. She looked at her phone but didn't recognize the number.

'10'

Jo showed the guys the message and they all stared at it. No one knew what the message meant. Then her phone vibrated again.

'9'

She closed the message and glanced outside through the covers of the window. There stood four persons, they were all standing in front of the house. She jumped a little when her phone vibrated again, Jo opened the message and read it outloud.

'Start running. 8'

She closed her phone and the guys quickly ran towards the back. They exited through the back door and started running from the house.

'7'

The messages kept coming and Kendall, Jo, James, and Logan continued sprinting the the crowds of people. Eventually the numbers reached 1.

Another message came,

'Ready or not. Here we come!'

Jo was running scared. She didn't know what was going on, but for some reason people were after her.

Not long after the last message, James bumped into a familiar face. It was Vanessa, and the red headed girl started talking to James.

Jo tugged on Kendalls arm, she didn't want to stop. Kendall nodded and cleared his throat, he was about to speak when he noticed Vanessa was looking at him. Something strange happened, suddenly her eyes went completly black. Kendall quickly shut his eyes and looked away, "Be careful James sh-!"

James turned around and looked at Kendall. "What were you saying Kendall?"

Kendall stayed quiet and suddenly punched James on the face. James fell back a little but quickly caught himself, he held onto his chin, "what the hell Kendall? What was that fo-"

James ducked when Kendall started swinging at him, "what are you doing?"

Kendall kept swinging furiously, "How could you James? Why the hell did you mess around with Jo? You know how I feel about her, and you had to go and get her knocked up!"

Jo quickly ran and got inbetween the two. She stopped Kendall and used her pusher ability to snap Kendall out of it.

Kendall came back to his senses and looked at his friends, "I. I'm so sorry James, I don't know what came over me."

Jo interrupted their conversation, "guys its her! Vanessa's a pusher!" She pointed at the red headed girl and they all turned to her.

To be continued. . .

Sorry guys, I'm tired of typing on my blackberry.); the next chapter will continue from where this one left off. :b

Tell me what you guys think?(: OC's will most likey come into the story after BTR's encounter with the division.


End file.
